


Heroes of the Hour

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Celebrations, Drinking, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of the Death Star, Luke imbibes a bit too much of the Rebellion moonshine and has a run-in with Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of the Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> Fandom stocking ficlet for dunderklumpen.

“Hey, kid,” Han said, and Luke sort of stumbled into him as he turned.

Han caught him, steadying him, laughing a little as he did so.

“Sorry,” Luke said, but didn’t make any effort to get out of Han’s grip. The world seemed to be spinning, a little bit, and Han was tall and sturdy. Also handsome. Had he noticed that before? Really, really handsome. Like Biggs. Except Luke didn’t want to think about Biggs right now, if he did he might cry and he wasn’t about to cry in front of Han, or all these people who actually thought Luke knew what he was doing now.

“So looks like farm boys do know how to party. You ever drink before?”

“Of course!” Luke said, offended. “I know you think I’m… I’m some backwater little kid or something, but I’ve done things!”

“Whoa, hey, no need to get all riled up, I meant no offense,” Han said, but then ruined it by ruffling Luke’s hair. “You’re just so cute and innocent-looking, kid, I can’t help it.”

Luke scowled and pushed himself away from Han. “Stop calling me that.”

“What should I call you, then? Hero? Seeing as you’re the savior of the Rebellion now?”

“Luke would be fine,” Luke said, moving past Han, knocking into his shoulder as he did so. Maybe he wasn’t a joke to the Rebellion anymore, but apparently he was still a joke to Han.

Somehow Han’s opinion mattered more than any of the rest of them. At least Leia didn’t think he was a joke. Maybe. She didn’t laugh at him, anyway.

“Kid-- Luke,” Han corrected himself. 

Begrudgingly, Luke turned around. He tried to do it in as dignified a manner as possible, but considering the amount of Rebellion moonshine he’d partaken of, he doubted it was actually very dignified at all.

Judging by the fond but amused look in Han’s eyes, Luke’s doubts were entirely justified.

“You know, I’m not actually, uh.” Han paused to rub the back of his head. “Not that good at friendships, or whatever. Chewie’s really been my only friend for a while, and he’s, well, he’s a Wookiee. It’s not really the same thing.”

But Luke was barely listening anymore. He beamed. “Are you saying we’re friends, Han?”

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Han moved closer again, settling his hands on Luke’s shoulders. “If I were as drunk as you I might pay you a compliment right now.”

“You can do it anyway. Bet I won’t remember in the morning, if you’re worried.” That wasn’t exactly true, as Luke was determined to remember every moment of this conversation, but he wasn’t about to tell Han that.

Han laughed, touching his fingertip lightly to Luke’s mouth, just for a second. “It’s just you’ve got the brightest smile, kid. Luke. And if you tell anyone I said that, I’ll have to kill you. ‘Specially if it’s the princess.”

Obviously the only way Luke could respond was to smile wider, which made Han smile back at him. “Yours isn’t so bad, either.”

Laughing again, Han said, “Well, thanks. So we’re even, I won’t tell the princess _you_ said _that_. She might get jealous.”

Blushing, Luke averted his eyes. “I’m not sure she’d care.”

“Listen, you just brought down the Death Star. You can take your pick of these crazy rebels, trust me.” Han reconsidered. “Except maybe for Her Highness, she ain’t that kind of girl. Though I’m not convinced she’d say no, either. She thinks you’re cute.”

Ugh, there was that word again. _Cute._ Luke wrinkled his nose. 

“I’m just sayin’, you don’t need to be standing around here wasting time with me. Go enjoy the party, take advantage of being the hero of the hour.”

Barely stopping himself from blurting out how much he would rather spend time with Han than with the Rebel pilots he still barely knew, Luke said instead, “You’re the hero of the hour, too.”

Han waved that off. “I’m just the idiot who didn’t know when to leave.”

“Are you still going to? Leave, I mean?”

Han’s eyes softened as he looked at Luke. “Not just yet, anyway. Heard they’re gonna pin medals on us. That’s definitely worth sticking around for.”

“I guess so.” Luke couldn’t decide if he was more thrilled or embarrassed by the prospect. He also wanted to know whether Han would ever think _Luke_ was worth sticking around for.

“Come on, farm boy, you’re way too mellow for this celebration. I’ve got some real alcohol on the _Falcon_ that’ll put hair on your chest.”

Glancing down at himself, Luke pondered whether that sounded like a good thing or not. His head still felt sort of floaty. 

Han ran his hand through Luke’s hair again, but not so condescending this time. “You’ll like it. Promise.”

“Okay,” Luke said, and smiled up at Han again. 

“Hell, Luke,” Han muttered, something odd in his expression that Luke was far too drunk to be able to figure out. “Come on, we’ll get the princess to join us. See if she’s as fun at parties as you are.”

“I think Leia’s sad,” Luke admitted. When he’d left her she’d been surrounded by important officers of the Rebellion, glad of their victory but fighting to keep the smile on her face. Even Luke could tell that, and he didn’t understand why the others couldn’t see it, too. 

Startled, Han said, “Right. Alderaan. Well, we’ll just see if she wants some company, then. She might like to be among friends, and away from the crowd.”

“Because we’re friends?” Luke asked hopefully. 

“I said so, didn’t I?” Han slung an arm around Luke’s shoulders as they walked. “If anyone can cheer her up, it’s you.”

Luke leaned into Han’s comforting warmth and allowed himself to feel a little smug. He was the hero of the hour, after all.

**_End_ **


End file.
